Perfection
by Darkmoonrose
Summary: What would the perfect world be like? Helena finds out, but not in the best way.


This story uses the idea of a dreamverse that was used in Charlene Edward's fic Heart and Home.

I do not own the Birds of Prey and if I did they would still be on television making all of us Birds fans happy

Author: Darkmoonrose

Rating: G

**Perfection**

Helena Kyle Wayne ran across the hall in the living quarters of Wayne Manor. "Mom, where are my black shoes?" she said franticly as she rushed into the master bedroom of the grand home.

"Under your bed dear" Selina Wayne answered as she applied a dark mocha lipstick to her mouth, out of the corner of her eye she watched as her daughter rushed out of the room to locate the misplaced footwear.

After finding the mislaid shoes, Helena raced back into the master bedroom of the home that she had grown up in. "Arg, now I can't find my raspberry lipstick!" she said growing in frustration. 'How am I supposed to get ready for today if I can't get dressed?' she thought. Just as Helena was about to lose what little composure she had left. . .

"Calm down, you let me borrow it for my date last week, remember?" seventeen year old Dinah Lance said as she walked into the bedroom to join Selina and her twenty-three year old daughter Helena. "You really need to relax" Dinah stated as she looked over her own appearance in a mirror on the dressing table.

"Relax? How am I supposed to relax when I know that my father is going to scare my boyfriend to death and that my moronic brothers are currently finalizing their plans to murder him?" Helena burst out.

"Honey calm down, even if they are planning on misbehaving there are more of us then them. Currently the odds are you, me, Dinah, Caroline, Barbara, and Alfred against your father, Dick, Jason, and Tim."

"Are we planning a war?" Barbara Gordon questioned as she and Caroline Lance also walked into the room.

"Is that what we call family dinners now days?" Caroline added jokingly.

"We will be planning a war if do anything to mess this up. This is the first time Jesse is meeting my family and I don't want him to think we are all insane," Helena said her eyes now filled with determination. Nothing was going to mess up this dinner if she had anything to do with it.

"Everything will work out," Barbara said as she leaned over and gave Helena a quick hug. Barbara had always looked at Helena as if she were her younger sister, and there was no way her fiancée was going to ruin this dinner for his sister. She couldn't help but let out a happy sigh at the thought of her fiancée, only another two months and they would officially be husband and wife.

"It might help if you finish getting dressed," Caroline stated looking not only at Helena, but at her own daughter as well.

"Alright I can take a hint, come on Hel," Dinah said as she grabbed the arm of the woman she looked up to as an older sister and dragged her out the door.

Selina sighed quietly, "I hope this works out, Helena really cares for this guy."

"Jesse Reese is not easily scared and he truly does care about Helena, not even meeting us could change that," Barbara said reassuringly. She grinned as she reached over and grabbed a bottle of Ralph Lauren perfume off of Selina's dresser. Barbara headed towards the door, "Besides, **_I_** can control Dick so there's one less worry," she said with a grin as she left the room. Selina and Caroline couldn't help but chuckle at that statement, especially since it was true.

"Now we will just have to see if you can control you husband as well as Barbara can control her fiancée," Caroline said smiling.

"That I think I can handle," Selina smiled as she thought of her husband who was just a little too overprotective of their daughter. "And then that will leave Tim and Jason with no more allies."

"It'll all work out," Caroline said hugging her long time best friend.

"Am I interrupting?" Bruce Wayne asked as he walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife.

"Nope, I was just leaving" Caroline said as she gave her friend's arm one last squeeze of support before leaving the room.

"So, now that we're alone," Bruce started as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Don't even start," Selina warned as she turned to face the man who she swore she would love for the rest of her life. She couldn't help but grin when she saw him dressed in his suit.

"Look at you, at your age and you still can't tie your own tie." She shook her head and smiled as she reached up towards her husband's neck.

"I can tie them, I just prefer for you to do it," he said also smiling.

"Oh really?" Selina couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at the statement.

"Yes really," Bruce mock glared as she laughed at his attempt to defend himself.

"Ahem." Alfred cleared his throat in order to get their attention. "As long as the two of you are ready, why don't you wait in the drawing room for the good detective to arrive." His tone left no room for argument. "Also as long as you are on your way, please inform Master Dick, Master Jason, and Master Tim that they are also wanted in the drawing room until Mr. Reese's arrival."

"Yes Alfred," both said in union as they headed out the room. On their way out they watched as Alfred attempted to herd the rest of the women out of their bedrooms and down the stairs so that no one would be late. Unable to do anything but smile at the sight of their family and friends the couple headed towards the boys' rooms to make sure they were ready.

"Boys" Selina called as she knocked loudly on the door that led to Dick's room. "Come on I know you three are in there. It's time to go to the drawing room, you can either come now or face Alfred's wrath when he sees that you're late." With those words three boys rushed out of the room, both of them dressed in suits.

"Why do we have to wear these stupid suits?" Tim complained as he tugged on his tie.

"Yeah there're going to be the end of us" Jason claimed dramatically as he pretended that his tie was choking him to death.

"Because this is an important occasion and we need to make a good impression," Selina answered as she straightened their ties.

"Shouldn't he be trying to make a good impression on us?" Bruce grumbled.

"Yeah, shouldn't he be trying to make a good impression on us?" Dick repeated with a grin.

Selina swatted both men on the head. "Now, we don't want him to think we are a house full of nut jobs now do we?" She paused waiting for the reply that never came. Growling out her words, she continued, "No, we don't. Now come on we are going downstairs and we are going to be on our best behavior now, aren't we?" Once again getting no response she said in a low voice, "You will be on your best behavior, you will not attempt to scare this man, you will not even think about trying any form of a prank on him! Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," all four males said with their heads down.

"Good, come on we'll go sit downstairs." As she said that Dinah, Caroline, Barbara and Helena appeared behind them. "Ready to go?" Selena asked them. Nervously, Helena smoothed down her dress, but nodded affirmatively. "It'll be fine sweetie" Selina soothed as they headed down the grad staircase of Wayne Manor towards a drawing room.

Nearly seconds after they had all entered the drawing room, Alfred came in and announced that Jesse Reese had arrived. Everyone in the room stood up as he entered the room. He walked into the room meeting Helena half way and gently kissing her on the cheek. "Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Jesse," she said with a smile as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"It's a pleasure," Selina said with a smile as she offered her hand.

Helena glanced out the window of the room and noticed a shooting star she closed her eyes and with a content smile on her face she thought, 'I wish our lives could stay like this forever, this is perfection.'

Tim leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "You know he's a dork."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly Huntress opened her eyes only to be met with a bright light. "Ugh what happened?" she questioned, as she sat up on a bed in the clocktower's med bay. All of a sudden she felt an intense pain in her side. The memories of the gang meetings that she had broken up the night before came rushing back as she slowly laid back down. "Oh yeah, reality," she whispered as she closed her eyes again.


End file.
